Opposites Attract
by DarkLover62199
Summary: Recommended by BlackDragonLanceTR16! AU. OOC. Warning! Kid is well the new Kid at the DWMA run by his father Lord Death. He meets Maka, Soul, Black*Star and well everyone! My first AU story and my first KIMA! Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Another story! It's not a main project like my other story. Actually this was a request from BlackDragonLanceTR16! Hope you enjoy! Damn little brother reset my computer! I had to start over I hope this is a good story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Chapter 1: New School**

**Kid's P.O.V**

I looked around… nothing but a dry dessert. Why the hell did mom send me here? I could ask the same thing. I sigh and pull up the straps of my backpack. I'm here in Nevada to attend my father's school and spend time with him.

I approach this large building, the school I assume, it's really big with giant stairs…that I have to climb. I inwardly groan and start my treacherous journey up the stairs.

"Excuse me coming through!" I hear I voice yell.

I felt being pushed aside by a girl in pigtails reading a book.

"Hey watch where you're going!" I yell.

The girl in pigtails turned back at me with cold emerald eyes. "Well I said watch out" with that the girl left.

I stood stunned and mesmerized by this girl with green eyes. What the hell am I saying! She's the one that bumped into me! I shake my head and continue upstairs.

**~0o0~**

I sit in my father's office with a cup of water in my hand.

"So Kid what do you think of the school so far?" father asked.

"I just got here I don't know" I muttered.

My father sighed, "Well here is our schedule there's a map behind it, meet me afterschool here so we can get some dinner and head home ok?"

I stare at the schedule for a bit before grabbing it and muttering a 'fine'. I can tell he's trying hard to bond with me, I guess I can appreciate it.

I walk out the door and head to my first class, Math.

I enter the classroom and see a blonde lady with an eye patch.

"Oh hello there you must be the new student! I'm Miss Marie!" she held out her hand I and I politely shook it.

"Hello I'm Death the Kid"

I hear a few gasps throughout the classroom.

"Oh you must be Lord Death's son! Well you may choose your seat" Miss Marie said.

I scan the classroom and find an empty table near the back. I see a few disappointed faces from the girls in the classroom as I walk towards my new seat.

After a few minutes of writing notes someone bursts in the door.

"I'm sorry Miss Marie I had a little meeting with another teacher!" my eyes widen as I recognize that girl from earlier, the one that bumped into me on the stairs.

"Oh don't worry about it Maka go take your seat" Miss Marie tells her. She catches my gazes and kinda frowns as she sits at a table in the front by herself.

I stare at her from behind for a bit before turning back at my notes. So her name was Maka was it.

At my side I saw two girls giggle; I think they were sisters because they were wearing almost identical outfits. Except one was a short blonde haired girl and the other was a long browned haired girl.

I raised an eyebrow, why were they giggling.

**~0o0~**

After the bell rang for second period I found myself in biology.

"Hello students we have a new student, Death the Kid" the science teacher said as he lit up a cigar.

"I'm Professor Stein, you can go pick a seat" he said as he puffed out rings of tobacco.

I raised an eyebrow at his actions but I decided not to question him. There was another empty table near the back and I decide to sit there.

"Ok class we shall continue our lecture on the anatomy of a cat" Professor Stein said as he sat down at his desk.

Once again someone burst in through the door, well two some ones.

"Yahoo! No need to worry your god has arrived!" a blue haired boy yelled pointing at the ceiling.

"Dude shut the hell up! It's your fault we're late! Not cool man!" an albino yelled.

"Both of you can continue your little discussion… in detention now please proceed to your seats" Professor Stein said handing them detention slips.

The albino muttered as he proceeded towards his seat, which was next to mine.

"Black*Star I told you not to come late!" the girl in the front table said.

The one called Black*Star laughed obnoxiously, "Don't worry Tsubaki; I can handle this lame detention! Right Soul?" the blue haired guy turned back to face the albino boy known as Soul, who was sitting next to me.

Soul rolled his eyes and muttered a 'whatever floats your boat dude'. He turned to face me.

"Your new right? Sup my names Soul Evans" he said offering me his hand. I shook it, "I'm Death the Kid"

"Oh headmasters son eh. Well let me introduce myself! I'm your god Black*Star!" the blue haired boy chortled.

"Hello I'm Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, it's a pleasure to meet you" the girl next to Black*Star said smiling friendly. I smiled back.

The class soon ended and I headed to my next class.

"Yo Kid what's your next class?" Soul asked walking to the side of me along with Black*Star and Tsubaki.

"Well I have Physical Education with " I replied scanning my schedule.

"P.E with Sid? Cool we have that class too! I'll introduce you to the gang" Soul said as he continued to walk to the boy's locker room, with Black*Star as soon as Tsubaki left for the girl's locker room.

"Sure!" I grinned.

**~0o0~**

I followed Soul and Black*Star to the back of the school where the track was. The clothing for P.E was kinda weird, the guys had shorts that just reached the knees and the school logo was a skull. What was father thinking? I don't know.

"Hm seems not everyone is out yet" Soul said as he fiddled with his phone.

"Well they better hurry up, their good is waiting!" Black*Star yelled jabbing himself in the chest.

Soul and I rolled our eyes.

"Hey guys what's up!" a girl called.

"Hey has anyone seen my pet giraffe?" another girl said.

The three of us turned around and I saw those sisters from my first period.

"Hey Liz, Patty what's up?" Soul said grinning at them.

"Oh hey you're in my first period math class huh" the tall girl said.

"Yeah you're that new Kid that was staring at Maka!" the smaller one yelled laughing.

I felt Soul shoot me a small glare for some reason. I feel my face heat up slightly. "I wasn't staring at her! I was just curious because she bumped into on my way to school!"

I heard Soul and Black*Star chuckle.

"Oh by the way we're the Thompson sisters, I'm Liz"

"And I'm Patty!" the blonde jumped on my back.

"Huh what the!?"

"Let's go my faithful giraffe! Onwards to Narnia!" Patty yelled pulling on my hair.

Liz face palmed. "I knew I shouldn't have let Patty watch that movie"

"Hey guys what's up?" I heard a familiar voice say.

I turned to face the girl in pigtails, Maka.

"Ah my faithful disciple has arrived along with my goddess!" Black*Star yelled making Tsubaki blush and smile a bit. I assumed they're together.

"Maka Chop!"

A thick book came out of nowhere and was slammed down on the blue haired monkey's head.

I rolled my eyes, "I assume this happens every day?"

There were a lot of nods. "Yep!"

"Hey you're the guy I bumped into this morning! Even though I said coming through!" Maka said puffing out her cheeks.

"Well excuse me for minding my own business bookworm" I said.

I heard her growl, "Just because I was reading doesn't mean I'm a bookworm!" she yelled putting her hands on her waist.

I saw everyone slightly back away.

"Whatever you say bookworm" I said smirking.

"Says the guy who's part zebra!" she shouted.

My eyes widen and I stand up quickly, she grins and runs away. I immediately chase after her.

**A/N: ****Ok end of chapter I hope you enjoy this BlackDragonLanceTR16! I had to start over because well my brother and you already know! I don't know when the next chapter will be out since I'm putting all my focus on my main project "Hollywood Undercover". Reviews are welcomed! Peace out!.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: ****Chapter two! I hope enjoy this story so far! If you can, please check out my other stories and follow me on tumblr darklover62199**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own Soul Eater**

**Chapter 2: ****New school part 2**

**Kid's P.O.V**

After chasing Maka in P.E the guys and I headed back into the locker room to change. Damn that girl can sure run fast!

I sighed as I changed into my normal street clothes. Why did I chase after Maka? All she did was call me part zebra.

My eye twitched just thinking of her. I just met her and I can tell she's going to be an annoying pest.

After I finished dressing, I headed out the locker room and waited for the bell to ring to dismiss us for fourth period.

"So what do you think of everyone?" Soul asked patting my back.

"Especially of your great god Black*Star!" said the annoying blue haired monkey that yelled from a top a trash can.

Soul and I sweat drop.

"Idiot shut up!" Soul said as he kicked the trash can causing Black*Star to come crashing on the cement.

"Argh!" he grunted as he lifted his up from the cement.

"Black*Star are you ok!?" Tsubaki yelled running towards him. Behind her came the Thompson sisters and to my dislike Maka.

"So what's your next class zebra?" Maka asked swiping my schedule.

"Hey!" I yelled trying to grab the paper back.

"Huh you're in almost all my classes" Maka said frowning.

I inwardly shot myself with a gun. I hear a few chuckles and giggles. I notice that everyone else had arrived.

"So since we have the same class next, would you mind showing me where the arts department is?" I asked hopefully I won't get some smart ass remark.

"Whatever the bells about to ring so let's go I'll show you, common guys" Maka said as she began to walk forth.

"You guys have arts with us?" I asked.

Black*Star came up from behind me and gave me a noogie.

"Of course! How else is this star going to shine!?"

I yelled and pushed him of my back. "Hey!" I heard him say.

I turned around and everyone was laughing.

"I'm sorry Kid!" Tsubaki said bowing.

I raised an eyebrow. "Ok?"

**~0o0~**

The group and I arrived at the arts department. Inside it was completely black and there stood a teacher with red hair.

"Oh hello there you must be the new student! I'm Mr. Oni" he said grabbing my hand and shaking him.

"Pleasure to meet you sir" I answered.

"Everyone please take a seat I have a few announcements to make" Mr. Oni said clapping his hand making his way towards the small stage in front of the class.

Everyone scurried to their seats. I sat next to Maka and everyone else. I noticed she was sandwiched between Soul and I. It was pretty funny.

"Ok now to continue our discussion about yesterday, now our main actress is going to come up here and talk a bit about it, Maka?" he said.

I almost burst out laughing. Maka? The main actress?

I was proven wrong as Maka gracefully walked up the stage.

"Ok! Quiet down guys please… ok! So we have that play we're doing for the arts festival, so put your heads together directors to finish up that script!" Maka said smiling at Liz, Tsubaki and three other kids who gave her a thumbs up.

"Ok that's all for today thanks!" after Maka said that she came down the small stage and sat back in between Soul and I and pulled out her book to read.

"Bookworm" I muttered.

"What was that zebra?" she muttered back not looking up from her book.

I growl lowly while Soul and the others laugh.

Damn this blasted ignorant woman! I saw Maka smirk a bi as she turned to the next page. I inwardly groan.

This is going to be a long day.

**~0o0~**

After performing arts lunch was up. The group and I walked around the chatting when I felt Soul tap my shoulder.

"Yo Kid did you get the assignment for Biology, I kinda don't get it" he said.

"Yeah lemme just get my notebook" I say as I reach into my backpack.

Maka pushed through us.

"An assignment? You're asking him? Why didn't you ask me?" Maka said pouting playfully.

"Because all you'll do is Maka Chop me!" Soul muttered opening his notebook.

I noticed a small crack in the cement ahead of us.

"Gimme that!" Maka exclaimed as she grabbed his notebook.

She quickly grabbed the notebook and stepped on that crack I saw moments earlier. My instincts kicked in and I grabbed her from the shoulders to prevent her from breaking her face. I pulled her a bit into my chest. She quietly gasped and pushed me away.

"What the heck?" she screeched her face a bit flustered.

I sighed a bit annoyed; she doesn't have to make a big deal out of!

"Hehehe! Kid saved Maka from breaking her face!" Patty yelled pointing at us.

"No I bet Kid tripped her so he can catch her and be her prince to save her" Liz said dramatically a dazed look in her eyes. Now I know why she's a director for the play.

I felt my eye twitch.

"No that wasn't the reason at all!" I yelled.

Liz smirked and Patty laughed.

Girls, I can never understand them!

"He was trying to steal my spotlight obviously!" Black*Star yelled.

I sighed annoyed; once again this day is going to be a long one.

**~0o0~**

After lunch was finished we all went to History, nothing much happened there except for Black*Star saying all the churches paid for him because he was a god. Which was completely impropriate if I do say so myself.

After History came the last period of the day, which was English with Miss. Gorgon. Nothing happen there to, except for once again Black*Star shouting out in the middle of the lesson. I honestly must have a talk with my father about that boy!

I stood outside the English classroom and waited for Soul, he still has my biology notebook. This for some reason reminds that I have to meet up with my dad after this. I frown and groan a bit.

"What's up with you zebra?"

I look to my left and see Maka there standing, her emerald irises starring into my gold ones.

"What does Ms. Bookworm care?" I asked teasingly.

She blushed a bit and scoffed, "in your dreams zebra boy!"

I roll my eyes, "It's nothing really I just have to meet up with my dad after this"

Maka stood silent there for a few minutes, "…so you're not really fond of our dad huh?"

"Well not seeing him for four years kinda explains it, it seems you have a parent problem too" I said noticing the sad expression her face.

"Well…look I gotta go, tell Soul that I want my notes back by tomorrow ok?" Maka said looking down, her bangs covering her face. She jogged off into a different direction.

For some reason… it saddens me.

**A/N: Yeah! Finished! Hope you enjoy it! Had a major writers block! I was working on main project "Hollywood Undercover"**

**Anyways thanks for reviewing!**

**Shout-outs: **

**Franny96: Aw thanks! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Ozora-Chan: Update granted! I hope to get past chapter ten!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Thanks guys! I hope I did it good in this chapter Jack!**

**Now you all get magic brownies!**

**P.S: Review! It keeps me going! See you in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Happy late Valentine's Day! New Chapter! (Sorry for the late update, my internet got cut off *sniffle*)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater TTATT **

**Chapter 3: You learn something new everyday**

**Kid's P.O.V**

I made my way to father's office. As I was about to open the door it flung open and father stood there.

"Oh Kid I was about to go out and look for you!" he said cheerfully.

"Well I'm here now, so where are we going to eat?" I asked.

"Well we can go to the restaurant or eat out" he suggested.

I raised an eyebrow, "You have a restaurant father?"

He grinned and nodded.

Hm, you learn something new every day.

**~0o0~**

So now I sat at the booth at my father's restaurant called, Death's Café. I wonder if anyone has died eating here.

"So Kid what do you think of the family restaurant?" father asked as he set a Frappuccino in front of me.

"Well it's pretty cool, so you're a principle and a restaurant owner?"

He grinned, "Yep!"

I shake my head and began sipping my drink, mocha. It tasted pretty good.

"Wow this is pretty good!"

He grinned widen, "of course it is I made it!"

I chuckled; maybe it wouldn't be bad to know him.

"So what are we having for dinner?" I asked as I wiped the corners of mouth with a napkin.

"Well I was thinking some fried rice and sautéed pork chop bathed in barbecue sauce" he replied taking out some pans and knives.

"…I don't know what that is but it sounds good" I replied, I didn't really like to watch the cooking channel when I was younger.

"Alright let's close early today, you can help around and get paid if you want" he said as he walked to the front entrance and flipped the opened/closed sign to closed.

I took another sip of my cold drink and smiled, "sure that would be awesome, and I could use some money now and then"

"Alright let's get started with dinner"

**~0o0~**

After a delicious dinner with father I headed to my bedroom for a night's rest.

'_Beep' _

I raised an eyebrow, who would message me, and how did they get my number? I tapped my phone switching it on.

'_Hey Kid its Soul (don't ask how I got your number) but Black*Star thought if you wanted to hang out with everyone tomorrow afterschool.' _

I roll my eyes and start tapping my fingers on my phone, suddenly remembering something I had to ask Soul.

'_P.S: Maka said she wanted her notes back tomorrow'_

***Time Skip: The next day***

I quickly enter math class and took my seat near the back behind the Thompson sister. Both of them were sleeping. I face palm. At the corner of my eye I see Maka making her way to the empty table in the front.

Later in class Miss Marie left to assist one of the teachers. She left us notes to copy down. It's almost the end of class and I can barely see the board. I see an empty spot in the front…next to Maka.

Screw it I need to finish these now. I grab my stuff and quickly shuffle to the front table, sitting next to Maka, who gives me some weird look.

After a few minutes of moving my seat I feel something poking my cheek.

"Zebra"

My eye twitches and I ignore Maka. Once again I felt another poke.

"Hey zebra" she said.

My eye twitches more; she enjoys tormenting me doesn't she? Again I feel another poke.

"Zebra"

"What!?" I asked anger and annoyance filled my voice. I turn to find Maka writing down notes.

Once again I feel my eye twitch. What the hell is wrong with this girl!?

I returned to my work and quietly finished five minutes before the bell ring. I felt a tap on my shoulder.

"Yo Kid can I borrow your notes quickly?" Liz asked. I shrugged and passed her my notebook.

Out of the corner of my eye I see pigtails eyeing me for some reason. "What?" I asked annoyed.

She didn't answer but simply returned to her notes. I noticed that she is not even half done. A few minutes later Liz returns with my notebook. She thanks me and returns to her seat next to Patty.

"…Um hey Kid can I borrow your notes?" Maka asked. My eyes widen for it's the first time she's said my name. Without a word I nod.

She grabbed a notebook from in front of me.

"What the hell?"

I glance to see she had my biology notebook, with a few drawings of yesterday's cat dissection. I face palm and sigh.

"That's my biology notebook" I explained as I grabbed my math notebook and switched it with my biology one.

She started to grow pink a bit from embarrassment.

"Hehe I knew that"

I smirked, "whatever you say pigtails"

**~0o0~**

After school I met with everyone in the entrance of the school. After everyone met up we decided to eat somewhere.

"So where are we going?" I asked escaping Black*Star's death head lock.

Soul put his hands in his pocket, "I don't know, Maka?"

She looked stunned for a moment, "s-so I can choose!"

Patty giggled, "Of course you can silly you never get to choose!"

Well that explains it.

Maka grinned and clasped her hands together. "Let's go to this place I know, they have awesome Frappuccinos!"

Everyone shrugged. Guess we're going to this coffee place.

**~0o0~**

My eye twitched for the millionth time today as I stared at a board outside the restaurant that read _"Death's Café" _

Maka was talking about father's restaurant.

"I love this place but I never really got to meet the owner, he's never here only his workers" Maka commented.

"Maybe he works as an undercover ninja!" Patty whispered making martial art stances.

Or maybe he's just the principle at our school, I thought to myself.

"Well what are you waiting for let's go inside!" Black*Star shrieked as he went inside.

I sigh, I'll tell them later about the owner of this place, AKA my father, AKA the principle at Death City Academy.

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Like I said earlier my internet got cut off and I had some writers block.**

**Shout outs: **

**XxXTinamoiXxX: Update granted!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Hehe it was Jack! He started it! Hope you like this chapter Jack!**

**FW Wandering: Really?**

**Anyways thanks for reading, following and stuff! Don't forget to follow me on tumblr Darklover62199**

**See you next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I'm fucking tired…..**

**Disclaimer: me no own awesome best show ever Soul Eater…..**

**Chapter 4: A day with Albarn**

As soon as I walked in math class, I felt a shiver down my spine… as if something was going to happen.

"Alrighty, class please take your seats I have a small announcement to make" Miss Marie said.

After waiting for the students to settle down Miss Marie wrote stuff on the board earning a few groans from the class.

I glanced up the board to see why the students were complaining.

'_Group Project'_

I rolled my eyes; it can't be that hard right?

"Alright class according to the new standards that were passed this year, you must pick four types of systems of equations, explain how you solve them, procedure and so on and so forth, and that's the first part though"

Once hearing this more students groaned, earning them a small scold from Miss Marie. Honestly why are they complaining about.

"…using graphing, and there's two parts to that, I will pick partners and you must create a poster by the end of the week" Miss Marie explained grabbing the clipboard.

"Ok I will write down the names on the board" Miss Marie said before picking up the marker, beginning to write on the board.

I took out my notebook to start coming up with equations. A few minutes into writing a pair of pale hands slammed down in front of me.

"What the hell?" I looked up and saw a pair of emerald irises.

"It looks like we're partners' zebra" Maka said with a small scowl on her face.

It's obvious that she doesn't like me. I quickly took a quick glance at the white board.

Under the name _'Kim and Ox' _was my name, and Maka's.

This explained the bad feeling earlier.

**~0o0~**

"Liz, Tsubaki, when is the script going to be done?" Maka asked.

"Maka I love you but I haven't been at it for like two days, but don't worry it's almost done, I'm going over to Tsubaki's house to work on it" Liz said as she blew on her freshly paint nails.

Maka's nose scrunched up a bit from the nail polish smell. I would have to agree it does not smell good.

It was time for theatre but it was a free period, well until the directors finish a play script, honestly couldn't we just do Romeo and Juliet or something.

"Calm your tiny tits Maka" Soul said as he worked on a sheet of music. I didn't know Soul could play the piano.

Maka's eyebrow twitch upon hearing Black*Star's and Soul's obnoxious laughter.

"Maka Chop!"

Out of nowhere a giant hardcover book crashed down on the blue haired monkey and albino's head causing papers to fly everywhere.

I slightly backed away. But then I remembered that she was my partner for math.

"So bookworm, how are we going to our project? Let's meet in the library" I suggested.

She made a slight face.

"Not in the library" she said.

"What don't bookworms like hanging out at the library" I say snickering a bit.

She sighed, oh crap she's actually serious.

"No dumbass my dad is going to be there for some meeting or something" she said putting her book away.

"Why is he having a meeting?" I asked.

"Well genius if you haven't figured it out he's the vice principal" she replied.

My mouth formed an O.

"Ok then let's go to Death's Café" I suggested. Ever since I told everyone that my father, AKA the principal, was the owner of the place we've hung out there most of the time.

"Really? Would that be ok with your father?" she asked a bit of hope in her eyes.

I chuckled at her childish behavior, "Yeah we'll walk there afterschool"

"Alright perfect!"

**~0o0~**

"So that was it?" I asked putting one of my books away.

"Yeah it was easy, I don't see why almost everyone was complaining" Maka said rolling her emerald irises.

"So now that we finished our work, you wanna hang out for a while?" I asked for some apparent reason.

She kinda blinked at confused, "Um sure why not it's not like I have something better to do"

I grinned, "Cool why don't we have lunch since we're here"

She smiled, "OK!"

So after getting our menus from one of my father's employee's, I think his name was Justin, we order.

"Italian sub for me" I said closing my menu.

"Ooh I want the cherry and chocolate cake please!" Maka said handing the menu back to Justin who chuckled but nodded and went back to the kitchen.

"Cake?" I asked raising an eyebrow.

She blushed a bit and nodded. "Yeah so what"

I held up my arms in defense, "Nothing"

After waiting for fifteen minutes, Justin came back with two plates and set them in front of me and Maka.

He winked at me, "Good luck on your date Kid"

Maka and I blushed; I almost choked on my Pepsi.

"What!? It's not a date!" I shouted.

"Y-yeah we're just hanging out!" Maka yelled stabbing her fork into her cherry flavored cake.

"What an idiot!" I said biting into my sub.

Maka nodded as she carefully took a piece of her cake and carefully placed it in her mouth.

Her eyes brighten and she smiled, "Oh my gosh! This is the best cherry cake ever!"

I looked at her, "Really, I've never tasted it before"

Cherry was like my most favorite thing ever, she better not be lying.

"Here" she said as she cut off another piece and shoved it in my mouth.

I started to blush at both the cake and Maka.

"It is good!"

**~0o0~**

It was six o'clock and it was time for Maka to go.

I looked at her and she kinda blushed a bit, "I'm sorry…can I just stay a bit longer with you, I mean um you know your fun to hang out with and stuff!"

I blushed, she thinks I'm fun.

"Why don't I walk you home" I suggested.

She smiled, "That would be nice, thank you Kid"

**A/N: …I blame writer's block.**

**Shout-outs:**

**Komamura's son: Aw thanks for reading and reviewing it means so much to me! And I'm sorry Kid I still love you! **

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: What did you think of this chapter? Did I get it semi correct?**

**FW Wandering: Really? I thought almost in every AU he was called zebra! Oh and thank for the vice principal idea!**

**Anyways don't forget to review and check out my other story called, "Hollywood Undercover" a Soul Eater and Victorious crossover…yes it's weird but I've been told it was good! Now you all get magic ice cream!**

**P.S: DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Wow I am a horrible person for not updating! But it's not like I quit the story or anything, I've just been busy with school not to mention writers block. Anyways enough said!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater… *cries in the corner***

**Chapter 5: Weekend Hangout**

**Kid's P.O.V**

I yawned as I rubbed the crust that grew on the corner of my eye. I stood up to take a shower and head to breakfast as I can smell…French toast?

'_Beep'_

As I ran a hand through my wet hair I picked up my phone to see I had received a message. It was from Soul.

_-We're coming to hang out at the restaurant-_

I sighed; it had become a habit of them to visit the restaurant on a daily basis, our hangout. I smiled; I've never had this many friends growing up in California, I should be grateful instead of complaining.

I shake my head and head downstairs.

**~0o0~**

"I came here to hang out not to freaking do schoolwork Maka!" Soul groaned slouching on the chair almost spilling his soda.

Fortunately Maka caught the cold beverage before it fell on her Cherry and Chocolate cake…she always ordered it.

"Stupid you asked for help, you keep on complaining that you're gunna fail that class and that your parents are going to disown you you!" Maka yelled.

Everyone's laughter ceased, even Patty stopped laughing about her giraffe cookies. I think Bookworm stepped out of Soul's comfort zone.

"…I don't give a fuck about those shitholes anymore!" Soul screamed.

Soul must really not get along with his folks; I've never actually asked him about it, one of those off-topic things.

"Soul calm down there are other customers around" I whispered.

I saw his fist clench, a pale hand grabbed it. I looked up and saw Maka looking at Soul's eyes, for some reasons my chest started to ache a bit, I think I ate my ice cream too fast.

"Soul calm down, look I'm sorry I brought it up, we won't do any school work…for now, but tomorrow afterschool we're hitting the books ok?" Maka said staring into his eyes.

Soul placed one of his hands on top of hers, "But I told you I don't give a fuck about them Maka!"

Maka growled lowly and grabbed her book. Uh oh.

"Maka Chop!" the book was brought down on his skull, I even felt the ground shake a bit. Note to self: try to avoid the Maka Chop at all costs.

"What the hell!?" Soul groaned grabbing his skull.

"Idiot you're not doing this for them you're doing for it for yourself, I don't wanna see you on the streets of Death City asking for pocket change, because I'm not helping you there sir!" Maka said a small smirk on her lips.

Soul's eyes widen, idiot he finally gets it. He started laughing like crazy, everyone joined him, and I couldn't help but throw a chuckle with them.

**~0o0~**

After a cool drink or ice cream at father's restaurant we headed to an arcade, Black*Star said he needed to have a rematch with Soul at some motorcycle game.

Liz and Patty versed me to some shooting game; damn they beat me so badly. While everyone played Tsubaki just stood in the sidelines cheering on Black*Star, who lost for a third time.

Towards the end Maka pulled me into a Dancing game, which again I miserably failed and I think Black*Star was recording me. So I have to ask him to erase it for me…which will probably not work.

At the end everyone started to leave, Soul and I walked Maka to her house which was nice looking, but she had an annoyed face before he went inside.

"Is Maka mad at us or something?" I asked Soul as we walked away from her neatly-trimmed house.

"No why would you say that?" he replied stuffing his hands in his pockets.

"She seemed annoyed before she went inside her house" I said kicking a rock onto the road.

"…let's just say she's not fond of her dad but you're going to ask her on your own or else I'll get Maka Chopped" Soul said chuckling lowly shaking his head.

I nodded; I wonder if I can ask him about earlier?

"Hey Soul I wanted to ask you something" I said.

"You want to know about my folks right?" he said casually.

I raised an eyebrow, "Yes how did you know?"

He shrugged, "I had a feeling"

Ok?

"So…what's up with you and your folks?" I asked

He sighed, "Well my family is a family a well-known musicians, and as a little kid I was expected a lot of things right?"

I nodded following along.

"Well I started to get sick of them controlling everything I did; I knew they were ashamed of me because of how I played the piano"

"What does your playing style have to do with anything?" I asked.

He smiled sadly, "I'll show you one day but for some reason they didn't like it, it used to be fun to play but then they even started to control how I played and so it became torture when my tutor came"

"I see" I said.

"But what pissed me off the most was that they always compared me to my older brother Wes, even though he specializes in violin and not in piano" he said lowly, once again I saw his fist clench.

"And every time I refuse them they always threaten me with the disowning me shit!" he yelled kicking a rock onto the street hard.

"I can see now why you got upset, but that doesn't mean you have to give Maka attitude she was just trying to help you" I said, wait why am I defending her?

Soul looked at me with a bit of question in his eyes, what is he thinking about?

"I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled I bet I scared the shit out of the other customers!" he said chuckling.

I sighed and shook my head giving him a small smile, "Yeah I bet"

**A/N: Yay complete! Half way typing this I went to go get some mint ice cream because the weather I live is bipolar. **

**Shout-Outs: **

**Komamura's son: Thank you! I listened to both dubs it was cool! XD I had to play music in the background to help me bit!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: I did...I think? Anyways I like this chapter do you guys do?**

**Franny96: Aw thank you hope you like this chapter!**

**Starlessnight99: It is cute! Hope you enjoy!**

**Thank you for those who followed and reviewed! I'll try to update as soon as possible but I kinda wanna finish school first then I can work on fanfiction during my break when I'm wasting away in my room. You all get the magic ice cream!**

**P.S: Please leave a review please! It makes me so happy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I'm on summer vacation yet I still haven't updated… I feel so ashamed…. *cries in the corner***

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Chapter 6: Getting to know you**

**Kid's P.O.V**

I sighed as I walked the street, I had just accompanied Soul to his house dare I say mansion, and now I was heading back home. I check my wrist watch. 9:45. Huh it's pretty late. I shrugged and continued my way back home.

I notice a figure running my direction, I shrugged off the feeling that they were going to crash into me. I'm sure they have the decency to at least notice of another presence in front of-

"Oof!" I felt the air being crushed out of my lungs as the figure landed on top of me, more like they crashed into me!

The figure sniffed and quickly got up, "I'm so sorry! I wasn't watching were I was going!"

My heart stopped for a moment, "Maka?"

She gasped, "Kid?"

I couldn't really see her or see at all, not many street lights here in Death City, isn't that kinda of dangerous?

"Maka it's almost ten what are you doing out so late out night?" I asked standing up.

I heard her sniff and it looked like she was wiping her eyes. Was she crying?

"Look who's talking" her voice cracked. I knew it.

"Maka are you crying?" I asked

"N-No!" she replied.

"Bookworm don't lie to me"

**~0o0~**

Apparently there was a small park near us, which meant streetlights! So I took Maka there to talk. We both sat on a bench with some coffee that we got from our friendly neighborhood twenty-four hour gas station.

"Now explain to me why you were out at ten roaming the streets like a hobo" I asked before taking a sip of my coffee.

Maka scowled at me and stuck her tongue out at me which might've been cute if it wasn't ten and if it wasn't the fact that she crashed into me, not to mention that she was in tears.

"Hey I'm just asking!" I asked trying to defend myself.

Maka's expression suddenly changed from a playful scowl to a sad one.

I frowned, "Ok no more jokes, why were you out running on the streets you shouldn't do that Maka"

She sighed, "I know it's just…"

I raised an eyebrow, "Just what?"

Maka looked into her coffee and took a sip of it.

Well isn't she taking her sweet time. I begin to tap my foot signaling my impatience, but of course she was completely oblivious.

She looked at me, "My Papa"

I stop tapping my feet, finally some progress, "Did he do something?"

She bit her lip; she's hesitant to talk to me about her family life.

"Ok look, I wanna help you, really I do, whenever you are about to head home you suddenly act so mad or sad, I asked Soul about it and he said I had to ask you or else you'll Maka-Chop him"

Maka gave out a humorless chuckle, "Well at least Soul knows not to meddle into other people's private lives"

"Maka!"

She looked at me startled.

"Look you're annoying as hell but…you're my friend and I really care about you!" I said. I can feel my face heating up! It shouldn't even be heating up it's not like I confessed my feelings to her! Oh God.

She looked at me, she looked very flustered as well, wait I'm not flustered!

"…Ok fine I'll talk with you" she said as she moved her bangs out of her eyes.

I sighed in relief, "Ok so why were you wandering the streets at…" I paused to check my watch.

"Ten-thirty"

Maka sighed, "When I got home earlier at eight…I found out Papa had some 'company'"

I raised an eyebrow in confusion.

Maka sighed again and she leaned back into the bench.

"I could tell he brought her from the bar! They were making out on the couch!"

I blinked a bit surprised.

"Is that all?"

Maka shook her head, "The Papa came in my room and apologized to me and asked me to join them for dinner, which I unfortunately agreed to. Turns out this week's skank's name is Blair"

"So he's done this before?" I asked before sipping the final drops my coffee and tossing my plastic cup into the trash.

"Yes, and that's what pisses me off, he always bringing woman into the house, he doesn't even respect the home where I grew up, he doesn't respect my Mama's house!" Maka yelled throwing her cup into the trash.

I flinched, yeah Maka acts rough, mean and cold but I've never seem her act like this before.

"Then just tell him, you live under the same roof you need respect as well, you have to talk with him" I suggest.

She sat back down, "…you really think that could work?"

"Well it's better than hiding in your room hearing strange noises from the living room" I said blandly.

Maka scowled at me, "Pervert"

"What didn't you say they make out in the living room?" I say with a mischievous grin on my face, who's the real pervert here, Maka?

She blushed and didn't respond.

I decided to avoid a Maka-Chop because it could affect how I sleep tonight so I decided to change the topic.

"So what's the situation with your mom?" I asked

Her eyes suddenly brighten up, "Well ever since she divorced my good for nothing Papa she fulfilled her dream of traveling the world and visiting every country in the world!"

I nod, "That's cool, but don't you see her, ever?"

Her eyes dimmed a bit, "Well not in person but we always video chat and she always sends me postcards!"

I smiled at her, one minute she could be having a pre-life crisis and then be happy go lucky on the sun the next. Maka is one strange girl I swear.

**~0o0~ **

After our chat in the park I walked Maka back to her house and bid her a goodnight. I headed back home, and crawled into bed. But as soon as I did my phone beeped signaling that I had a new message. A new text at midnight, oh I wonder who in the world could be.

_-Maka(Bookworm)_

_-Thanks for talking with me Kid I really needed it.-_

I chuckled and replied,

_-You owe me, but for now go to sleep bookworm-_

I chuckled, I turned off my lights and rolled in bed and prepared for slumber to take over me.

**A/N: Ehhhhhh~ Tired it's like 2:30 am. Sorry but no review response today (tonight) to tired.**

**P.S: Don't forget to review pwease! **


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Update! So much writer's block!**

**Disclaimer: I do not Soul Eater!**

**Chapter 7: The Play**

**Kid's P.O.V**

It's been almost a week since I had that talk with Maka in the park. I could at least say she respects me a little more, even though she still calls me zebra.

I sighed as I made my way to theatre class. Today we are rehearsing for the play Liz came up with, I really don't know what it's about all I know is that Maka is play the main character, Maya or Mary I don't know.

As I walked in through the classroom door I was instantly grabbed by the collar of my coat and dragged into the costume shop.

I gasped for air when the hand let go of me, "What the hell man!?"

I looked up and saw brown long hair.

"Liz?"

"Yo Kid time to pick out a costume for the play!" Liz announced as she searched the clothing racks.

I coughed a little, damn she has a strong grip!

"Wait but I don't even know what part I'm playing!" I said.

Liz turned around and sighed, "Haven't you read the scrip I handed out yesterday?"

My mouth formed a small 'O', I would've taken a look at the script if i wasn't for the fact that Maka and I were studying for an upcoming math test.

"Yeah, about that..." I say sheepishly.

I looked into Liz's eyes which was a mistake because all I saw was anger.

"Idiot! You play the second main character! Your Maka's love interest in the play!" Liz shouted as she grabbed a script and pointed to it.

"L-love interest!? Hell no! That bookworm is just gunna snap at me!" I yelled.

"Hey I make the shots here! I'm the main script writer, so go pick a costume ya little prick!"

I felt a small vein pop on my forehead, "Who the hell do think your calling a prick! You, you little snobby princess!"

Everything stopped at once, Liz looked at me with hurt in her eyes.

"Whatever I'm so done with you!" and with that Liz threw the script at my face and stormed off into the main stage.

I sighed, I know I have to apologize but I really don't wanna play Maka's lover interest.

There was a knock at the door, I looked up to see a certain blonde girl.

"I see sis and you got into a fight" Patty said in a serious tone.

I stiffened, I never once heard Patty's serious voice, I really must've messed up.

"Don't take it personally, but my sister is always been like a 'little snobby princess'" Patty said including air quotes.

I cringe a bit.

"I don't blame her, all she wants is to be treated like a princess, after what we been through I don't blame her, hell I wanna feel that way too. Also the fact that it's her dream to be a director and make works of art makes her feel like she's starting out as a failure if she can't get you to agree to the part" Patty looked at me, her usual cheery blue eyes seemed to darken when she mentioned something about the past.

She chuckled, "Don't worry she'll be fine just let her cool off, but after she does she will raise hell" Patty walked away.

I sighed, I really, really don't wanna be Maka's love interest, what should I do. I check my watch and the bell just rang, because of testing of our upper class men we're taking half of our classes today, which means two hours of theatre.

I sighed and headed to the main stage to look for Liz, if Patty's right after she cools down she'll raise hell and she'll start with me.

**~0o0~**

I look around the main stage AKA the auditorium, It's so dark I can barely see a thing. I hear a door close quietly.

I look up into the tech booth and see a shadow, gotcha!

I quickly walk to the tech booth and opened the door.

"Liz I know you're in here" I muttered.

I closed the door in and crouched down under the sound board to find a brown haired girl sniffling.

"Liz" I called out to her.

"W-what do you want you little prick" she croaked out.

I sighed, "Look I'm sorry i called you a 'little snobby princess' ok"

I heard Liz sniff, "But you're right, I am a snobby little princes!"

I raised an eyebrow, " How come? I was only saying that so you could get off my back with the whole romantic interest role"

I heard her chuckle darkly, "What did Patty tell you?"

I jumped up surprised, how did she know Patty talked to me, must be some kind of sibling connection or something.

"E-eh well she said it was your dream to become a director and make master pieces and she also mentioned that..." I paused and scratch my cheek.

"That what?" I could tell by her voice that Liz had stopped crying, she stood up and sat down on a chair.

I leaned against the door, "Well I don't mean to pry but she said that after what you guys been through it'd be nice to act like a snobby princess"

Silence spread through the tech booth before Liz began to chuckle.

"She said that huh?" she asked.

I doubt she could see me but I nodded.

"Heh oh Patty, I assumed it peaks your curiosity so I'll tell ya" Liz said as she leaned back into the chair making it creak.

"O-ok" Hopefully I won't die after hearing this story.

"Well I guess I can start at the beginning, Patty and I were the two daughters of a local whore in New York City, she didn't know who the father was so what was the point of keeping two daughters that will just get in the way of her business, so she abandon us" Liz muttered the last part.

"I-I'm so sorry Liz" I mumbled, crap I feel like shit now for yelling at Liz.

"It's fine, I don't need your pity, anyways Patty and I lived in the streets of New York, yes we went to school but the paper work was fake, we survived by stealing from people who approached alleys, we were feared, and that kind of power felt good" Liz leaned back against the chair.

I looked down, can't believe Liz and Patty had this kind of past, Patty always seemed so cheerful.

"Anyways we were arrested when we were twelve, we were then sent to an orphanage, we stayed there for almost a year, it was hell, people looking down on us, on my little sister. Then one day a miracle happened, a lady came in with her husband Giriko and Annabelle Gorgon. They were looking for some older kids someone who was calm and apparently Patty and I passed their expectations" Liz added

I smiled, at least a silver lining was found.

"Yep! We moved here to Death City and well everything has gone great so far, I'm glad we could get out of that shit hole of a orphanage, I'm glad that Patty gets the life she deserves"

So she was doing it all for her sister huh.

"Fine I'll play the part" I said.

Liz whipped her head in my direction, "R-really Kid!"

I sighed, I knew I was going to regret this, "Yeah fine I'll do it, I'm sure your play isn't bad I mean I still have to script and all"

Liz sprang up from her chair and cheered, "This is going to be awesome! I'll go pick out your costume right now!" and with that Liz ran out the door.

I sighed, this is going to be one hell of a class. I looked down at the floor and noticed that Liz forgot the script. I picked it up and read the title.

_"The Mistress and her butler" _

Huh, interesting title I guess, I shrugged.

**A/N: Another chapter has been done! Yeah hope you guys like this chapter, I was thinking of make chapters that will show the characters past and don't worry romance is gunna bloom sooner than you think with this play! Annabelle is actually Arachne! IK it's weird! But deal with it! **

**Shout-outs: **

**FW Wandering: Exactly! :3**

**Komamura's son: Thank you for understanding my pain as a fellow author *tear drop* Anyways you should totally do Rant: the sequel, it'll be fun and you can have some kind of theme like sadness or anger or something! But yeah you should totally do it I'm sure your fans will love it!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Yes I'm making up some moments I hope you guys don't mind! But don't worry I'll make sure to add some moments! ;)**

**Anyways that's it for today, er night! Oh I wanted to tell you guys if you are so kind enough to check out my other stories! If ya don't mind! Anyways bye!**

**P.S: Don't forget to leave a review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Oh my god an update! I'm here! Sorry for the late update! Ugh school and writers block!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater**

**Chapter 8: Rehearsal!**

**Kid's P.O.V**

It's been at least two days since I talked to Liz about the play and other stuff.

Today was the first day of rehearsal, I found out Maka and I were two out of the three main characters. Soul was the third.

The plot of the story seemed simple. A rich maiden from a noble family engaged with another rich noble, which is Soul, they've been friends since children, but the family hires a new young butler, which I play, to replace the one who just died. The maiden starts to fall in love with the butler and in fear of losing his beloved the other noble tries to murder the butler. Blah blah shit happened I died and the Maiden, or Maka ha as if, marries the other noble.

Some kind of Romeo and Juliet shit, Liz being a big fan and all.

"Kid get your ass over here! We're gunna look for costumes!" Liz called from backstage.

I sighed and gotta up from the edge of the stage, isn't it a little to early to be choosing costumes?

Either way I head back stage and without thinking I enter the first door I see.

My eyes widen as a high-pitched shriek pierced my ears.

In front of me stood Maka in a bra and her regular skirt holding her costume.

My face started to heat up and I instantly made my way to the door. Before I made an escape I felt something hard hit my head.

"Get out you perverted zebra!" Maka yelled after throwing me the trash can.

"I'm sorry! God dammit bookworm!" I yelled shutting the door quickly.

I plopped down on a sofa near the dressing rooms and buried my head in my hands, trying to calm down my heated face.

"What the hell!" I groaned.

Yeah she was small but man did she have curves and legs...

My eyes widen, what the hell am I thinking! I slammed my head against a near wall, in hopes of getting rid of the image I saw a moment ago of a girl with pale soft skin...

Dammit!

**~0o0~**

I finally found my way to the boys dressing room, I quickly ran inside and shut the door, and to my surprise Black*Star was there looking at the costumes, in the play he plays as my friend and gives me love advice and shit, ha yeah right.

"Yo Kid is that you? I thought it was a tomato why is your face so freaking red?" Black*Star said putting the costumes back in place.

"Uh well..." I scratched my cheek nervously, Should I tell him? I mean I know I shouldn't tell Soul hell he will surely make sure the authorities don't find me at the bottom of some lake far away.

I took a giant breath of air, "Liz wanted me to get fitted for costumes so I went to the dressing room but I went to the wrong dressing room I went to the girls instead of boys and Maka was changing and I saw Maka in her bra and her skin looks smooth!"

I blushed deeply, I didn't mean to add the last part.

Black*Star blinked at me for a moment before bursting out into laughter, "Hahaha! Oh my god you totally like Maka!"

I growled, "No I don't she's annoying as hell!" I could've sworn I started to see red.

Ah what's up with this situation!?

Black*Star began to calm down, "D-don't worry I've seen her like that before"

I blinked in disbelief, "W-what?"

Black*Star let out a chuckle , "Don't get the wrong idea stupid, Maka and I have been best friends since I was born!"

I blinked in disbelief, "Wow really"

"Haha yeah! You might not know this but when I was born my parents were killed, a drive by, back then there were lots of gang activity in Death City so yeah, they were bringing me home and were caught in a drive by" Black*Star causally said as he looked at some costumes.

My mouth hung open, how can he so causal talking about his own parents death?

"You know how I just call Sid by his name?" Black*Star said as he sat down on a small chair.

That's right, all the students called our gym teacher except for Black*Star, don't tell me...

"Yep Sid and his wife adopted me, my parents were the best of friends with them, Sid was working here at the academy, not to mentioned I lived next to Maka for the first five years of my life and that her dad was one of Sid's co-workers"

I nodded. I see so they've known each other since they were born.

Black*Star grinned, I raised an eyebrow, the blue-haired monkey was a weird person for sure.

"How can you casually talk about your parents death?" I asked in a low voice. Hopefully I didn't trigger anything that would cost me a trip to the hospital.

Black*Star looked at me for a moment before grinning, maybe he's crazy?

"How can I miss someone if I barely even remember their faces without looking at pictures?"

"Huh?"

"Look Kid your smart, you tell me, would you miss someone you barely even know, would you miss them if you couldn't remember their face?" Black*Star gave me a rare expression, seriousness.

"I guess not" I muttered.

"See I don't dwell in the past I'm too big of a star! Stars move on! They don't dwell in the past! Haha!" Black*Star let out his obnoxious laugh making me sweat-drop.

I can't believe I'm saying his but Black*Star just earned my respect. I smiled.

"Yeah guess your right Star" I said walking over to the costume rack.

Black*Star gave me a small look of disbelief before grinning once again, "Hell yeah I am!"

The blue haired monkey checked his watch, "Crap I have to go help Liz hand out the scripts to the rest of the class!"

I shook my head, I turned back my concentration to the costumes, I heard the door open.

"Oh and one more thing Kid" Black*Star said.

I was about to turn around to face him but was stopped when something hard hit my head and knocked me to the floor.

"Don't you ever look at Maka like that! She's like my sister! Have some respect man!" he let out a small chuckle before leaving.

I clutched my head in pain, ah hell! God dammit it was an accident!

**A/N: Yeah finished! I didn't just want to focus this story on Kid and Maka's romance but the other characters around! Hope you guys enjoy this chapter sorry it took a hella long time to update but school is being a little smart ass bitch (failure attempt to make a school pun XD) Anyways thanks!**

**Shout-outs:**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Thanks! I hope you liked this chapter! v.v**

**Komamura's son: Thanks guys for the review! *blushes* Oh Lord Death.**

**vXxBlackRabbitxXv: I know I felt the same way when I started to read some KIMA fanfics!**

**physco-alice98: *Holds hands up in defense* I have the chapter here! *points up***

**Anyways guys thanks so much for reading even if I'm bad at updating! I hope this story is worth waiting for! *bows in gratitude***

**P.S: I love reviews please!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Merry Christmas! Here is your present another chapter! I updated all my stories so yeah! Check them out please!**

**Disclaimr: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Chapter 9: Merry Christmas**

**Kid's P.O.V**

I felt a slight itchy feeling on my nose.

"Achoo!" damn that was really loud, loud enough to catch Soul and Black*Stars attention from across the street.

"Yo Kid!"

"Sup Kid!"

I waved at them, "What's up guys didn't know you walked this way to school"

Soul chuckled, "Well we're always late to school you know"

I rolled my eyes, of course they would do something like that.

"So Kid are you coming to our christmas party?" Black*Star asked.

Yes, it has been a couple of months since I joined the academy and it was December, a month before we would preform our play, we were currently planning to through a party at father's restraunt, I don't even know why Black*Star is asking such a question.

I sweat-dropped, "Idiot of course I'm coming the party is at my father's restraunt"

Soul shook his head while Black*Star in return just chuckled.

"Anyways did you get your shopping done, the party is in two days!" the blue-haired monkey said.

"Of course I did what idiot hasn't" I told them.

They both just looked at me.

"Let me correct myself, _idiots_" I whispered.

"Mind join us? I'm still trying to look for a present for Maka and Liz" Soul said.

"Same!" Black*Star said.

Of course they would be difficult ones to buy for.

I sighed, "Fine after school then, let's get to school before we're late"

"Haha! This star will beat your asses to school then!" Black*Star exclaimed before dashing off.

Soul and I rolled our eyes before we chased after him.

**~0o0~**

The final bell of the day rang and I sighed in relief, this was the last day of school before break and I was relieved, I had tests in almost all my classes and now I have to meet up with Soul and Black*Star to help them pick out a present for Maka and Liz.

"Yo Zebra to earth come in"

My eye twitch, Maka had just interrupted my train of thought.

"Yes bookworm what is it that you need?" I asked calmly.

Maka narrowed her eyes, "What are you doing here in the hallway all alone?"

I blinked slightly, I was expecting a sarcastic remark about my hair or something, huh is she actually just worried? Ha! As if! I felt a slight tug at my chest, did I want her to worry over me?

"Just waiting for Soul and Black*Star" I replied.

"Yo Kid!" I turned around and saw Black*Star and Soul running full speed towards me.

"Speaking of the devils, here they are" I whispered to Maka, she let out a small giggle, I chuckled in response.

"Ready to go" Soul said.

"Yeah your God doesn't like to wait!"

I nodded in response.

"Hey can I join you guys?" Maka said.

"Nope!" Black*Star and Soul said.

Maka pouted, "Please!"

Black*Star looked at her and so did Soul.

I swear that girl had those two wrapped around her little finger.

"Haha! Nope sorry but no can do my little bookworm!" Black*Star said ruffling Maka's hair.

And with that said Soul, Black*Star and I left for the mall leaving Maka dazed in confusion and curiosity.

**~0o0~**

"Let's buy her this then" Soul said holding up a pair of lace panties, I began to blush and Black*Star smacked Soul on the head.

"Yo I am not going to give my almost-like-sister a pair of lace panties!" Black*Star said.

Soul rubbed his head, "Then how about Liz?"

We all looked each other.

"No she and with the help of Maka would probably kill us" I said.

We all nodded in agreement. We were currently at Victoria's Secret, much to my embarssment, looking for a last minute present for Maka and Liz.

Liz would probably love something from here but I don't think Maka would.

"Oh I know why dont we buy them some lotions" Soul said.

"Oh yeah! Liz is always yammering about the lotions that they have here!" Black*Star said.

After deciding on what to get Liz Soul and Black*Star bought the lotions, and soon we left the store.

"Now what should we buy for Maka?" Soul asked.

"Haha! I have already decided what to buy Maka!" Black*Star said.

I raised an eyebrow, "Oh really and what is it"

"No way in hell I'm telling you, you little snitch!" he replied.

I felt my twitch in irrataion. "Alright then"

"Oh I'll just buy her a book" Soul said.

I nodded and we all headed to a book store.

"What do you think she'll like?" Soul asked me.

"How would I know?" I asked.

"Becuase you two are like two peas in a pod!" Soul said.

I felt my cheeks heat up, were we that close for our friends to notice us?

"Well I got her a small novel containing all of Shakespeares work" I said.

"Hm, then I'll buy her a latin book, she did say she wanted to learn how to read in latin" Soul said.

Again I felt something heavy on my chest.

"Oh I don't recall her saying that" I said.

"Oh its a phone conversation we had two nights ago" Soul responded.

I nodded, why is it that my chest feels really heavy?

**~0o0~**

It was the night of the Christmas party and I was setting up a few last minute decorations that seemed to match the setting of the party, I backed up to check my handy-work.

"Perfect" I whispered.

"Your party starting soon son?"

I turned around and saw father looking at the set up.

"Yeah they should be here any minute now" I said.

Father nodded, "Have fun son and take care of the place, I'm going out for a buisness Christmas party, I'll be back late"

"You'll be back for the actual Christmas tomorrow right?" I asked.

He chuckled, "Of course, well I have to go I'm already running late!"

I waved to him, signaling to him to get him going.

**~0o0~**

Music and laughter filled my ears, we had just opened our presents.

I got some clothes, a new watch and a couple of new books that were actually to my taste, and gifts cards. All good I wasn't really expecting anything this year but I'm glad to be surrounded by my friends, and tomorrow my mothe rlwould be flying in to Death City for Christmas and New Years.

"Yo Kiddo! Maka come over here!" Patty yelled, she giggled and seemed giddy which slightly worried me, what was this blond planning?

As soon as Maka and I reached her she held up a mistletoe in front of, Maka and I began to turn red.

"W-what!?" Maka hissed.

"Uh guys..."

"Common kiss! It's tradition!" I heard Liz yell.

"Yeah! Common Kid!" Black*star yelled.

I heard Soul and Patty laugh as well, and as always Tsubaki tried to calm down the rowdy Black*Star.

I sighed in slight frustration and embarassment.

"Lets just get this over with!" I said looking at Maka's emerald eyes.

She nodded and blushed even more.

We both leaned in, and I felt her soft lis against mine, and for a moment, and I hate to admit this but it was bliss.

We parted, both our faces red.

Oh gosh how embarssing.

"You know you didn't have to kiss on the mouth it could have been on the cheek" Soul added.

My eyes widen.

"Merry Christmas!" Patty yelled, all of the sudden confetti flew everywhere. I looked across the room and I'm pretty sure I saw Maka smile.

A small smile formed on my lips, "Merry Christmas"

**A/N: Yeah! I liked this chapter I hope you did as well! Anyways Merry Christmas!**

**Shout-outs:**

**BlckDragonLanceTR16: **Hope you enjoyed this chapter sorry I don't update alot but I shall not discontinue! Yes that was the idea! XD

**vXxBlackRabbitxXv: **Ya bruh! Lol but yes I love Black*Star v.v

**Komamura's son: ***sigh* ah yes Black*Star moment!

**OppositesExist: **Updated!

**Alrighty then that's all for today! Merry Christmas guys! I love you all so much!**

**P.S: Don't forget to leave me a present (review) Bye love you all Happy Holidays! Sorry for grammar there is no SP button *cries***


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys long time no see, sorry for not updating, it was a mix of writers block and laziness but I actually sat down and made some progress I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Chapter 10: New Year's Play**

**Kid's P.O.V**

It's been a week since the Christmas party and we were back in school after our one week break, which to be honest is not enough time to catch up on my reading, great now I'm begining to sound just like bookworm. My face begins to heat up at the thought of her, did that kiss really affect me?

I shake my head and begin walking to my first class, Math. I went to my regular seat, I was five minutes early but I wasn't surprised to see Maka who was sitting one desk ahead of me.

"Hey Zebra!" Maka smiled, her smile was so bright it almost blinds me!

I calmy smile, "Morning bookworm"

She giggles and turns back to the list of equations in front of her. As soon as she turns away my face begins to heat up once again. Of course I would feel this way! I-I gave up my first kiss ever to Christmas tradition and nothing else! This is normal! I'm not falling for her at all! Why would I even say that!?

I quickly regain my composure when Maka turns back to me again.

"Ready for the play this weekend?" she asked as she pushed some of her bangs out of her emerald eyes.

I swallowed a bit, "Of course we have been preparing for the last couple of months, why wouldn't I be ready?"

Maka cocked her head a bit, as if she was trying to read me or something.

"You sure? You seem a bit nervous" she commented.

I looked at her, this girl! What kind of physic power does she have, how can she tell?

I rolled my eyes and softly flicked her forehead, "Ha of course I'm not nervous, you're probably the one nervous, am I right?"

She kinda puffed out her cheeks, she had a habit to do this whenver she was being teased.

"Of course not this is only my second play and I've been planning the whole thing with everyone else!"

I smiled and petted her head, "Well then there's nothing to worry about then huh"

Maka's cheeks began to grow crimson, I then noticed that our faces were a bit close to each other, without thinking, the two of us began to lean in forward slowly. As our lips were about to touch a pair of familiar sisters burtsted through the door.

I quickly backed away, my face felt completely hot and my heart was racing.

"What are you guys up to?" Patty giggled as she glanced at the both of us.

"N-nothing" Maka and I said. I looked over at her and found her beet red.

Liz smiled at us mischeviously reminded me of Chesire cat actually.

"Really?" she said as she inspected us.

"Y-yeah we were discussing the play!" Maka said.

"Hm, alright whatever you say, oh that reminds me Maka we need to advertise the play we still have a couple of seats open!"

And with the that the whole conversation switched over to the play, I sighed in relieve and began to take out my math homework which was assigned during break, I also took out my notebook seeing as students began flooding into the classroom. I sighed again and closed my eyes, this is going to be a long week.

**~0o0~**

Right before my eyes the week passed quickly and it was time for the play. It was Saturday afternoon three hours before the play startd and we needed to start with the finishing touches for the props.

"Alright guys we're going to start putting on the costumes, the main cast costumes are at my house so main cast we're going to my house, everyone else please find your costumes and get your makeup ready thank you, we will meet back here in one hour!" Maka said as she ordered the students of the drama class.

I sweat-dropped, the only postion Maka could ever have is leader, she's pretty good at it.

"C'mon Kid your God waits for no one!" Black*Star said grabbing me in a headlock.

"Alright I get it!" I yelled pushing him away.

"I swear you're gunna end up snaping my neck and killing me!" I yelled rubbing my neck.

The blue-haired monkey grinned at me "Don't worry Kid! I won't let any of my followers die on me!" he gave me a thumbs up and I smiled at him.

"Whatever you say" I said shrugging.

"Yo guys what's the hold up, Maka's going to Chop us all if we don't hurry up!" Soul said approaching us.

"Alright then let's go" I said as I started towards the exit, I've never been to Maka's house before, this will be... new.

**~0o0~ **

"Alright Liz time to do your hair" Tsubaki said holding up a hair curler.

Liz nodded and sat on the kitchen stool.

We are currently in Maka's house, a nice homely two story building with a lot of books, which is nice of course!

"Here Kid here's your outfit go in change in the bathroom or something" Soul said handing me some clothes in a bag.

I nodded and began making my way to the restroom, I opened the door, it was really big there were two sections, one for the toilet and the other section is for the bath I assume.

I begin undressing, and as soon I began to strip of my pants I heard a yelp. All of the sudden I had a rush of deja vu. I looked and found a beet red Maka in her bra and underwear.

My head starts to heat up.

"M-Maka! I'm sorry!" I said as I begin to gather my stuff, out of the corner of my eyes I notice a pink duffle bag, my eyes widen, I didn't notice it in the first place.

"No time Kid just get dressed, j-just stay on that side of the restroom!" Maka hissed, she looked down and tried to avoid any eye contact with me.

"O-ok" I mumbled, ugh how embarassing!

I begin undressing and putting on my costume.

"S-so why are you in here and not in your room?" I asked as I began to button up my top.

"Patty's in there and I'd rather not get in her way" Maka said shaking her head, I noticed that her cheeks were still red.

I nodded, I should avoid conversation, that'll make things more akward than they already were.

I sighed and and finished changing.

**~o0o~**

I ran back to the side stage, for the last scene of the play was about to begin, the scene where Soul's character kills my character and Maka's character comes to my death bed and...kisses me.

I swallowed, we have paracticed this scene before but we have never actually kissed, we agreed to fake it but I don't know what to do now! We've kissed before bu-

"Whoah!" I'm pushed forward by Black*Star onto the stage. Crap! it's the last scene!

**~o0o~**

Light shines againsts my eyes as I take a glance at the crowd, couldn't really see any faces thank Death!

I look in front of me, there was Soul holding the fake gun Patty made, who knew she could make stuff like that.

_"You insolent brat! I shall end your life right here and now! As punishment for stealing my lady's heart!" _Soul said his lines perfectly I'm kinda starting to feel a bit threaten.

I frown, _"M'lady has a choice between us, she has no need for a barbaric human who kills others when he doesn't get his way!" _I yell with anger.

Soul scoffed and began closing in, _"Farewell peaseant!" _

The sound effect throughout the theatre went off, a few people gasped when they heard the bullet shot sound.

I collasped as my blocking had said.

_"Maxwell!" _a sweet voice said.

Maka came out of the curtains and ran to my side ignoring Soul as he protested.

Maka liffted my head up onto her lap, just like at rehearsal.

_''Maxwell you've been shot my dear!" _Maka's voice croaked a bit as fake tears began to brim her eyes, they looked very realy to me though.

All of the sudden it's as if I have become Maxwell and I was actually being comforted by my lover.

I coughed a bit and lifted my hand up to her cheek and wiped the tear from Maka's eye.

_"D-do not cry my dear, for my love for you shall still exist even after death!" _I flinched as if I were in pain.

_"M-Maxwell, I love you!" _Maka said as she leaned her forehead against mine.

Tears began forming on my eyes, I don't know if they're fake or real to be honest.

_"I adore you my precious gem, our last farewell" _ I began to move closer to her lips, she leaned towards mine as well.

Then our lips touched and we shared a passionate "final" kiss, and once again I felt that bliss I felt at the Christmas party.

Remembering where I once I returned to my part and quickly acted limped, I closed my eyes and played dumb.

**~0o0~**

It was after the play and I was in the dressing room, I wiped the sweat off my face with my towel. I screamed into my towel.

How could I be so stupid we weren't supposed to kiss what's wrong with me! I looked up at the lamp, now that I thnk about it Maka was pretty into it herself.

Ugh now what, I'll just head home and avoid the cast party, hopefully things won't be akward on Monday.

**A/N: Wuah another chapter how was it guys? Please tell me I can't really think when I don't have feedback! Anyways thanks so much for reading I love you all! Don't forget I might not update much but that doesn't mean it's discontinued unless I say so!**

**Shout-outs: **

**OppositesExist: Aw c'mon I already love you for reviewing!**

**SovrenPanda: Hah IKR! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**QuantamTheory: Thanks! Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**physco-alice98: A new chapter! Haha!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Yeah! My friend this chapter is for you hope you enjoyed it and sorry for not updating! Of course I never discontinue my stories!**

**Thanks so much guys! See you in the next chapter!**

**P.S: Don't forget to leave reviews!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Another chapter guys! Progress! Yeah! I deserve more reviews *wink wink* Anyways please enjoy this chapter it's a bit sad but I hope it's that it's not too sad or...yeah anyways on with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Soul Eater!**

**Chapter 11: Let's Talk **

**Kid's P.O.V**

There's a small buzzing to the right of my ear, I groan as I reach towards my nightstand to turn off the alarm I set, despite it being Saturday, I do not let my schedule to change. I sit up in bed and stretch my arms. I clasp my forehead. The thought of Maka and I kissing in the play yesterday was still buzzing through my brain. I groan again and let myself fall backwards. I don't even know how I feel about Maka, this is so confusing, they weren't kidding when they said the teenage years were going to be the hardest.

"What am I going to do with you Maka Albarn?" I sighed and got off my bed and headed towards the bathroom.

**~0o0~**

I go into the kitchen and make myself some breakfast, I have a shift in Dad's restruant after this. I grabbed some bread and threw it into the toaster, I don't really eat heavy breakfasts. Two toast with a light spread of butter and half a cup of orange juice, perfect.

I grab my breakfast and place it on the table and begin to eat, again I see those teary emerald eyes! Ugh what am I going to do, who can I talk to? I can't ask the twins they have big mouths and won't take me seriously. Can't ask Soul or Black*Star, they'd probably beat me up. That would only leave...Tsubaki. I don't really know anything about her, I barely talk to her anyways, so she's out.

I grab my orange juice and gulp it down, I then get up and begin to pile my dishes into the dishwasher.

"I can't ask Maka either" I shrugged.

I sighed for the millionth time and make my way downstairs to help out, I'll think about this later right now I have to help out father in the restruant.

**~0o0~**

"A sub with ham, tomatoes and onions, for you and for your friend?" I asked a purple eyed customer.

"Anya order" the girl turned to her companion.

"I'll have a ham sandwich with lettuce cut into triangles, and a cherry parfait please" the blonde replied.

"Alright I'll be back with your order please wait thanks" I smile and head back to the cashier. I hand over the order to our chef Giriko.

"That blonde was pretty cute he commented as he made the meals.

I frowned, "Shush they'll hear you"

He shrugged and continued making the meals.

I sigh and leaned against the counnter, it was a pretty slow morning, but wait until lunch hour comes, it'll be packed.

A small bell rang behind me, "Kiddo order up!" Giriko said grinning.

I nodded and took the tray over to the two girls who were already eyeing their food.

I smiled as I approached them and gave them their food.

**~0o0~**

"Two more orders Giriko!" I yelled as I shoved the two orders towards him.

He grinned and nodded.

It was lunch hour and the place was packed. Hell remind me never to go into the restruant buisness!

"Alright that'll be 15.90" I told the lady in front of the cash register.

She smiled kindly and and handed me a twenty-dollar bill.

"Keep the change" she said.

I smiled, "Thank you ma'am come again!" I said, hell yeah five dollars.

After handling a few customers the place seemed to settle down a bit and father had return from the market, he had gone out earlier to buy more fresh ingredients.

"Welcome back father" I gretted him as he entered the restruant.

"Kiddo! How's the place running?" he asked as he made his way into the kitchen.

I gave him an exhausted smile and a thumbs up.

"Has Tsubaki come by yet?" dad asks.

I raise an eyebrow, "No she hasn't why?"

My father looked at me and shook his head, "Nevermind"

I shrug and let it go, why was my father asking about Tsubaki all of the sudden, he never really asked if any of my friends ever showed up. Weird.

**~0o0~**

_"Ding" _

The bell of the restruant door rang, I turned to welcome the customer. To my surprise it's Tsubaki, she looked a bit sad, she was also dressed in a black kimono.

"Hey Tsubaki, welcome" I said with a smile.

She gave me a sad smile, "Hi Kid"

"Tsubaki what's wrong?" I asked.

"Oh that's right you don't know" she muttered.

"Know what?" I asked.

Before she could reply my father came downstairs with a bouqet of flowers.

"Tsubaki, just on time as always, here" he handed the flowers to her.

She smiled sadly, "Thank you"

"Did you order yet?" he asked.

She shook her head, "No I was about to"

He nodded. "Please send my best regards to your parents"

She nodded again, and with that my father returned upstairs once again.

"Is everything is ok Tsubaki?" I asked.

She sniffed a bit, "Yes I'm fine, I'll explain but can I order first?"

I nodded.

"I'd like two cherry-chocolate parfaits" she mumbled in a low voice.

I nodded and punched in the numbers in the cashier, "8.50 please"

Tsubaki grabbed her wallet out and paid with a twenty dollar bill, "Keep the change"

"A-are you sure?" I asked, as she handed me the twenty.

She smiled widely as if she was rememebering a fond memory, "Yes"

"Alright" I handed the order to Giriko, he made no remarks what so ever.

Tsubaki then proceeded to sit at a table right in front of the window. She motioned me forward. I went to her.

"Sit with me Kid, I'll explain" she said looking outside the window.

"Y-you don't have to if you don't want to" I said sitting down across from her.

"No it's fine" she replied looking back at me, she seemed to cheer up a little bit more.

"You know today marks the day my brother commited suicide three years ago, when I was 13" she said.

My eyes widen in surprise, "I-I'm so sorry Tsubaki"

She smiled, "Thank you"

"If you don't mind me asking,why did he commit suicide?" I asked, hopefully I didn't strike a nerve.

"Well my big brother was a great person, everyone expected him to be great, he became very depressed and was being devoured by anxeity" she closed her eyes and paused.

I didn't say anything.

"He began getting into gangs, mafia, that whole jist, I guess he got in to deep, the mafia was begining to threaten our family with death, and that just sunk Masamune deeper into depression, and I guess to protect our lives, he ended his" a small teardrop rolled down Tsubaki's cheek.

I pulled out my hankerchief and offered it to her, she took it and wiped her eye.

Giriko came to our table and handed Tsubaki the two parfaits she order, he place a hand on her shoulder and nodded.

"Thank you" she said.

She turned back to me, "Eat a parfait with me Kid"

"H-huh?"

She giggled, "My brother used to take me here every Saturday, 4;30 sharp, we'd order cherry-chocolate parfaits and sit at this table"

"Y-you sure you want me to join you"

She smiled, "Yeah I come here every year and order two but I'd usually just eat one and the other one just melts"

"Alright then, thanks" I said grabbing the spoon.

We began eating in silence, I felt more comfortable around Tsubaki, now that she's told me a bit about herself, maybe now I can ask for some advice about Maka.

"Um Tsubaki can I ask you something?"

She looked up and smiled, "Of course"

"W-well you know how in the play Maka and I weren't originally going to kiss, well I kissed her!" I said my face completely red.

Tsubaki blushed a bit, "Well then what is your heart telling you"

I looked down and shruged, "My heart is...confused, I don't know how to face her on Monday"

Tsubaki wiped her mouth on a napkin, "Well you the best thing you could do is come up with something, unless you figure out what your heart wants by Monday"

"So I'll have to make up an excuse to why I kissed her" I said with concerned.

"Unless you know how you feel about Maka" she said.

What I feel for Maka? I frowned.

"Maka is very smart, but when it comes to stuff like this she's pretty oblivious" Tsubaki said as she ate a choclate covered cherry.

"So unless you figure out how you feel about Maka you can't really tell her anything" she added.

"But how will I know how I feel about her?" I asked.

She shrugged, "You'll just know Kid, don't worry you'll figure it sooner or later, but you'll know what to say to Maka"

I nodded, "Thanks Tsubaki you don't know how much weight you lifted off my shoulders"

She smild, "Any time Kid, well I need to get going now, Black*Star was going to go with me and my family to visit Masamune's grave"

I nodded, "Make sure to keep Black*Star in check"

She laughed, "Always"

With that Tsubaki left and I went back to work, right on time for the dinner rush.

**~0o0~**

I let myself fall backwards in bed, it was a tiring day, well at least I have an idea on what to say to Maka on Monday.

I sighed, what do I feel for Maka?

A picture of her pops into my head and my chest begins to feel tight. I close my eyes and begin to doze off.

**A/N: Another chapter yay! Thanks so much for reading guys! I was kinda sad, but if you've noticed through out the story I gave everyone a background story. The plot moves along! I'm not really sure how long I want this story to be hm.**

**Shout-out: **

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Thanks man! Thanks for reading :,^)**

**AllKat15: Update done! Thanks for reading!**

**Aw, only two reviews, *teardrop* Anyways,thanks so much guys! See you next chapter!**

**P.S: Don't forget to leave a review I want to get some feedback seriously! How else can I make this story amazing?**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Wow long time no see! Merry Christmas, this is my present to you! Hm let's see announcements...update, ah and this story is coming close to an end, ah don't get mad at me I'm just running out out of steam for this story, but don't worry I'll be sure to give it a proper ending, so please enjoy this chapter. Please excuse my grammar mistakes, I'm using Word Pad and it doesn't have grammar check.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own SoulEater!**

**Chapter 12: I hate Mondays**

**Kid's P.O.V**

I groan as I turn to my side for the hundreth time. I sigh as I open my eyes and sit up. Knowing I can't fall asleep like this I decide to take out a book and turn on my bed lap. I open my book to where I have last left off. I begin reading but can't help get distracted by a certain bookworm.

What were those two Maka? Wait what? Maka? Why is her name on this book. I reread the sentence.

What were those two making, is what it says. I feel heat rising to my cheeks. I put my book away and shove my face into my cool pillow and let yet another groan out. Oh my death, I even embarass myself when I'm alone. I lift my head from my pillow and lay face up.

My eyes scan the empty white wall. I frown when I see a black smudge. What an eyesore I'll have to take of that tomorrow.

I grab my phone and turn it on seeing as it was off since it ran out of battery. Hm, one new text, ugh I hope it's not from Maka. I scroll through my texts and see it was my mom. Huh weird, we usually talk on the phone or skype.

_'Kid we need to talk about a few things, please text me back or call me when you're free'_

Huh, wonder what happened. I bite my lip and decide not to reply, it is nearly two in the morning. Sighing I return my phone to my side table and decide to deal with that later, now my thoughts are still buzzing. What should I say tomorrow, er later in a few hours.

I frown as I snuggle with my blankets, although Death City was basically a desert, the nights here are hella cold. I stare at the ceiling for the remainder of the 'night'

And so the endless night came to an end.

**~0o0~**

I groan as I crack open an eye and groan tiredly, in the end I managed at least an hour or two of sleep. I don't think I've ever been this nervous in my life haha.

I slowly manage myself out of bed and into my bathroom to get ready for the day. In the mirror I stare at my golden eyes, I have small bags under my eyes, I did get my mom's sensitve skin gene. My eyes trail up to my messy stripe hair. I groan and frown at my hair, how gross, I grab my hair brush and begin to work out the tangles of my hair. I stripe hair even possible like what the hell.

**~0o0~**

The bell rings as I safely made it to my first class. Panting I take my seat and try to ignore the confused gazes of my peers, and Maka's of course. Ugh stupid forced all nighter. The teacher continues with the lesson. Maka turns back to me when the teacher gets a phone call.

"You okay Zebra? You look kinda pale did you sleep well last night?" Maka begins to extend her hand to my forehead.

My eyeswiden and my heart begins to race a bit. I slap her hand away. I look away and I can feel the blood rushing to my cheeks.

"I-I'm fine, what worried about me bookworm?" I say in a teasing manner.

Maka blushes and looks away, "Ha as if Zebra wanna be!" she then turns back to her own desk as the teacher comes back in and continues the lesson.

I frown feeling a bit guilty. I let my head fall onto the table as I feel the sleepiness consume. I can hear Patty and Liz laughing at me, but honestly I do not have the strength to care.

"I hate Mondays" I mutter as I feel myself falling asleep.

**~o0o~**

Something cold is on my forehead. I shiver a bit as snuggle into my blanket. Wait...blanket? Quickly I sit up and the wet towel falls onto my knees. I look around at my unfamiliar surrounds. I grab my head as it pounds. I groan and fall back on to the bed.

Huh guess I'm in the infirmary, never been here. I hear a door open and close. Footsteps aproach my door.

"Kid! You're awake!"

Ah it's Maka. She runs over to my bed side and hugs me tightly.

My already hot face feels more hot and my heart begins to race again. I swallow a bit and push her back a bit.

"So what happened?'' I fix my blankets and try to avoid her gaze.

"Well you fell asleep in class and when the bell rang I tried to wake you up but you would'nt so I got worried and I took you to Nurse Medusa and she says you have a fever" she gasps a bit for air and I can't help but chuckle.

"Huh, guess you were right. I don't feel well" I chuckle weakly.

Maka looks at me worried, "You're dad should be here soon he's taking care of something, he has a meeting with my dad and a couple other staff members"

"How about you shouldn't you be in class bookworm" I smirk a bit.

She pouts a bit, "For your information Zebra, it's lunch time" she points over to a clock hang on the wall which reads 12:15.

"Damn was I asleep for that long?" I look back at her.

She nods and looks down at my hand. She bites her bottom lip and grabs my hand, her cool touch makes me shiver a bit.

"Y-you know I was actually pretty worried Kid when I called out to you and you didn't respond at all" I can see a small blush forming on her pale cheeks.

I can't help but smile, "I'm sorry I worried you" I hold her hand tightly. She smiles and slolwy she begins to lean closer in, I can't help but lean in as well.

Before our lips could touch, Black*Star and Soul burst into the room yelling for me.

"Kiddo are you alive!"

"I heard what happened, how uncool"

Maka and I pull away from each other, both of us blushing intesenly.

I really do hate Monday, but this Monday...it was pretty ok.

**A/N: Haha finished! Hope you guys liked it! Don't forget to leave a review for me! Thanks! Love ya!**

**Shout-outs: **

**Guest Reviewer: Ah not to sound rude but I know it was you who left all thse reviews and thanks for that I thought of a perfect ending! Anyways hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

**FrancyKid: Hi! Sorry for my lack of updates, thanks so much I really wanted to get to 'know' all of the main cast since this an AU I wanted to properly explain their backstories. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**BlackDragonLanceTR16: Haha thanks, ya know that damn writer's block of mine haha. Hope you liked this chapter!**

**Anyways thanks for reading see you next time!**

**P.S: Leave a review! I love feedback and it makes a great Christmas present!**


End file.
